The ones that get along
by theNorwegian
Summary: A Troll, a Hulder, a Merman, a Forest fairy and a Shape shifter all get very well along, but how did they meet and what made them stick together in the first place? Creature-bent Nordics at your service!


In the beginning, there was only a troll; a very likable, interesting and kind troll; kinder than the most. He often played with his friends when he was younger, and even liked his tribe and family. But sooner, when the time came for him to grow up, his thoughts changed and his view on his tribe and family darkened. Things that he hadn't noticed before became so very clear to him then.

The members in the tribes were brutal, always fought to prove their strength. He himself was tall, muscular, a tiny bit chubby, but a good candidate to become the very best at what they did. But none the less, instead of ruining things and wrestling other trolls to the ground, he wanted to do more peaceful things like making flower crowns, have intelligent conversations, prepare meals, and laugh because of joy and not because of someone hurting themselves. He didn't want the ever ongoing battle for dominance or the brutal humor. To be honest to himself, he hated it.

Now that he could see how brutal their habits were, he noticed how even the kids in his tribe were filled up with anger and deconstructive manners.

"How can such a peaceful Norwegian troll like me ever fit in here?" The troll asked himself one day, looking to the mountains far away in the east.

So at the day he was declared a grown up, or at least old enough to move out of his parents cave, he surely enough went for a walk like no other trolls did, far away from his tribe and family. A walk he would never return from, a walk he didn't want to return from.

On his path, he met the weirdest of creatures, but one of them wasn't like the others.  
A beautiful Hulder, if you could go as far as describing another male as that, with the same thoughts as him.

The Hulder himself was from the inland in Sweden, and like the troll he too had run away from his tribe and family.

The Hulder told the troll that he was sick of the way his species treated each other, always competing about being the most beautiful and the smartest. He was sick of the fact that he could never settle down with a creature and experience the thing other creatures called 'fun' instead he had to lure people to their death. He was also sick of the seriousness the others carried with them. He had never really gotten along with the other Hulders.

He knew he was much more serious than most creatures, hell, even boring. But if one thing was sure, it was that he wanted more lively surroundings.

So when the Troll and the Hulder sat down and talked, they looked towards south, a place where the Hulder could get away from the seriousness, because further north, there was only more Hulders.

The troll quickly fell into a liking of the Hulder, because even if he wanted it or not, he was smart and graceful, the opposite of his old tribe and family; and the Hulder quickly fell into a liking of the troll because he was less serious and kind, the opposite of his old tribe and family.

They were the perfect duo, but as they walked towards their destination in the south, it felt like something was missing.

When they came to the chores of Denmark, in the south where Hulders usually never dared walk, they found out why when they met another creature like them; a lonely merman lying on the beach.

The merman was laughing; something the Troll and the Hulder had forgotten to do during their little journey.

But why was the merman laughing all by himself?

They sat down next to the seemingly friendly stranger, even if mermen were known to drag innocent people or creatures down in the water to drown them.

"Why are you laughing all by yourself?" they both asked at the same time.

The merman looked at them with charming blue eyes and smiled.

"I'm just laughing of my own joke, that's all" he said, probing himself up on his elbows and lifting his sea blue, soft looking tail over his head.

"But why are you here all by yourself?" the Troll and Hulder asked, because mermen were known for mingling around in large groups, not for lying around all alone.

The merman later explained when he was done laughing, because to him, the sight of a Troll and a Hulder together was hysterically funny.

To the Troll and Hulder it later seemed like the merman was just as them, another creature that didn't like the company of his own family or flock.  
The merman was apparently sick of his flocks' habits too.

He was sick of the way his species always hated other creatures, how they never got enough of murdering innocent beings. It was their natural instinct, they told him, to hate everyone. They were always so narrow sighted, couldn't see the wrongs of murder, and wouldn't see that there was an option that left hate and murder out of the way. He didn't want to drown or hate others. He wanted to share love and joy and talk with the ones that didn't reek of hate.

But because the other mermen and mermaids were narrow sighted as he had told them earlier, they treated him as a failure, did as hateful creatures often do, and chased him away.

So that's why he found himself laughing at his own joke, alone at the beach. He was lonely, of course! But it was far better than being with those hateful things that had used to call themselves his family and flock.

This was what the Troll and the Hulder had missed; a creature that spread love and joy.  
They soon found themselves laughing and chatting like they had known each other since birth.  
But it wasn't strange, was it, because if they looked hard enough, they all had the qualifications that fitted the other's needs and want's.

They simply grew to love each other over time.

When the days were boring, the merman would swim to the deep and catch fish for the troll to cook, and the Hulder would assist the troll with his knowledge. They worked as a tiny family one could say, but a family always had room for one or two more, didn't they?

It was a rather stormy day and the merman searched for shelter deep down in the sea. It was only because of his old flock that he had to get back to the beach again and there he had to wait till the storm stopped.

When the wind finally settled down, the waves had beaten him badly, it wasn't anything he couldn't take, but he other creature he found lying on the beach next to him, he wasn't as sure about.

A tiny forest fairy that had been taken by the wind was lying there, bruised and unconscious.

The loving merman didn't know what to do; he didn't have the knowledge or the strength to save the tiny fairy at the moment. He looked at the fairy's pale skin and white hair. It was beautiful, just like the Hulder, but in a tinier version. It would be a crime to let something like that die.

Even so, he was sure the tiny fairy would die, and if it hadn't been for a disorientated shape shifter in the form of a wolf that passed him, it would have.

The shape shifter appeared to be rather gloomy and even barked at him when he tried to ask him for help, but after a while it calmed down and finally decided to help him.

It took the shape of a human with an odd green thing on its head and did what was needed.  
The forest fairy soon opened its eyes and looked at them with big eyes. Its white hair was covering parts of its face that was slowly gaining more and more color. Later when the sun finally shone again, tiny sparkles could be seen around him.

The tiny forest fairy stuck around with the merman and shape shifter, grateful for the help.

It turned out that the Forest fairy came from a land far, far away named Iceland and it was, in matter of fact, on search for its family when the storm had taken place. He had been unlucky enough to see his family get eaten by the sea, and after that, he himself had been taken by the wind and lead further away than he had ever thought was possible.

The Troll and the Hulder soon arrived at the beach and found the merman talking with the tiny forest fairy and a shape shifter. Even if the shape shifter could take the form of many creatures, other magical creatures like them could see his true form, a black shadow with a tiny flame as a heart, so they knew that it was a shape shifter.

The forest fairy then joined them, the Troll, Hulder and Merman, because, what was the point of going back to a place with no family? He thought.

He struggled a bit with the loss, sure enough, but for some reason, the company of the Hulder, Troll and the merman made it better. They cared for him more than he could imagine someone do, and especially the troll took good care of him. He wondered how anyone that wasn't the same species as him could care so much for him. Forest fairies had a bad reputation that usually made most creatures step to the side. But for some reason these didn't, and he soon found himself taking a liking to them.

The others had their qualities, and he had his. When the days got boring now, he could sing to make it better, and the others enjoyed it.

The only thing left was the shape shifter that lured in the bushes. As they understood, he had wandered from Finland to Denmark, because the weather was supposed to be better there. And even if he was grumpy, they soon got used to him luring around them. Why he did it, none of them knew, but after a few months if simply felt wrong when he wasn't luring in the bushes. Maybe it was because the merman had actually dared to make contact with him?

They didn't know. The only thing they did know was that shape shifters usually wandered on their own.

So even if none of them had originally searched for a new family in the first place, they got one anyway.

As years passed the tiny family of five became well known among the other magical creatures in the forests. It was weird for them, to see a group consisting of not even one similar creature get along so well. It wasn't supposed to be so much harmony when the creatures weren't similar, the other creatures thought.

But the tiny family didn't care about what the others thought.

If something made them argue, they would simply remember something about the other that made them friends again. Because there was always one thing they liked about the other that made them forget…

In the end, they became the only ones that always got along.

* * *

If you didn't get it, Norway is the troll, Sweden is the Hulder, Denmark is the merman, Iceland is the Forest fairy and Finland is the shape shifter. I know there are some people out here who have a crush on magical creatures and such, so sorry if you find anything you can't agree with. (I'm not an expert but I tried my best) I also know Hulders don't live in families and such but; you got to have something to write around am I right?  
Anyway, please COMMENT and tell me what you think of this! It wouldn't hurt to press one finger down on the keyboard once in a while, would it? You're a real cutie-pie if you do!


End file.
